Nightmares Won't Come Tonight
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: Nightmares aren't a pretty thing, and neither is the dreaded past that comes along with it. But maybe, just maybe, Kid's promise might them all go away. Prompt Challenge: Day 27. AU Kid x Law.


Author's Note: I sincerely apologize for being so late tonight! I got home really late and I wanted this fanfic today to be longer due to certain reason. I hope you enjoy reading it anyway! Thank you!

Prompt was given by user, StatistNr27 : **Law has a flashback about his past and Kid comforts him.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kid, Law nor One Piece.

* * *

With nothing much to do and the surgeries all postponed due to certain health reasons, Law strolled through the hospital. The boredom wasn't that bad, since it simply meant there are lesser victims of diseases and attacks. Law shoved his hands into his pocket while he looked at all the nurses going from place to place for the patients. _Maybe he should check on them too. _Law switched his destination towards a part of the hospital where some of his patients are at.

His plans were disrupted when he head towards the elevator. From the corner of his eyes, he caught sight of several paramedics pushing a stretcher towards the emergency room, everyone around them were stunned. It's normal for this kind of situation to happen, but what he doesn't get was the reaction of everyone. Despite his curiosity, he could not be bothered to check about it, it didn't concern him in any form.

As he waited for the lift, he caught the conversation of two nurses. It was clear that they are talking about the man that just got admitted in.

"Did you know, that guy was beaten terribly and is left on the streets. Someone who drove past the street called the ambulance since he nearly ran over the body!"

"I've heard about it, they said that he was clearly starved for more than 3 weeks and was only given minimal amount of water to make sure he don't die."

That was the only two sentences that Law had registered in his mind. He could not take in the rest of the gossips that the two nurses were talking about. A lump formed at his throat and he felt nauseated. Law turned away from the lift and heads towards the opposite direction. Law could feel his heart beat quicker with every step that he took.

It took probably every ounce of his mental and physical strength to prevent himself from sprinting towards his office. At last, he didn't know why he decided to take the stairs, but he still reached his office. Making sure that he closed the door instead of slamming it before locking it, he went back to the couch. Law leant back against it and draped his arm over his eyes.

The darkness and silence were a souce comfort to Law. Slowly, he calmed himself down. He could feel his conscious slipped right away from him. He didn't mind, he needed a rest. The incident from just now had him exhaust most of his energy, and he clearly didn't want to think about it now.

_Cold metal chains rattled at the slightest movement of his body. The clanking of the metal was like the only noise he could hear. It didn't matter if he opened his eyes or not, all he could see was the rectangular light from the creaks of the door. _

_"Oh, Law! You're finally awake huh?" _

_A voice reached Law's ears. The next sound was the rattling and Law's intake of breath as he felt the punch against his cheek. This wasn't the first and it definitely isn't the last. Metallic tasting liquid dripped down from the side of Law's lips. He refused to scream or make any noise. _

_"Still not going to make any noise?"_

_The disgusting voice reached Law's ears once more. The abhorrence the Law felt for the man standing before him made the nauseating feeling rise up in his stomach. In just a second, Law spewed blood as the impact against his ribs made him swayed side to side with the rattling noises. _

_"Go… fuck... yourself…" _

_Law panted out, that was probably all he could say. He could once again feel his energy slipping away. Even though he knew how pointless it is to open his eyes in the dark, he could not help his natural reaction. Iced water were toppled from the top of his head and were also aimed at his side. The cold and the ice hit him all at once and everywhere, but he gritted his teeth. Of course he wanted to scream, but he won't. All that left was a hiss and the man walked away along with the people that followed in. _

Law snapped his eyes opened, sweat rolled down from his forehead and down to his jaw. His body was rigid, tensed and maybe it was his mind that was doing the trick, he felt cold. _Maybe more like freezing. _

For probably about five minutes, Law sat there unmoving; he worked his mind to compose himself. With a final check at his schedule, Law left his office and the hospital. On his way home, he could not help himself but the grip on the steering wheel made his knuckles turn white.

* * *

The house was voided of Kid's presence. Silently, Law maneuvered through his house, slipping of his coat and heading up to his room. Maybe a nap after the shower would be better. A shower always makes things better. Stepping into the hot shower, Law hoped so badly for the memories to be washed away.

Unfortunately, the shower didn't help as much as Law wanted. Maybe he was used to Kid's presence and warmth, because the house felt terribly cold and insecure. Law hated himself for even thinking like that. Picking up his phone, he saw the message that was unread.

_'I'll be home late today, don't wait for me.'_

A humorless laugh left Law's lips. Right when he needed Kid most, Kid weren't here, but he couldn't blame Kid at all. Law crawled into the bed; it probably took an hour or two before he actually slept.

_"Oh, won't you just scream already?!" _

_As the tenth kicked came in contact with his ribs, the pain was still there but it was slightly numbed. Law was probably bleeding, but maybe it was just water from the third bucket. The counting was the only way for Law's mind to escape from the actual feeling in his beaten body. _

_"You're still not screaming?!" _

_This time round, instead of the kick he expected, his cheek and jaw feel a pain, a pain different from the ones before. The man was using a fucking knuckle. _

"Oi! Trafalgar!"

For the second time today, Law snapped from his sleep. His fists were clenched tightly and were shaking. Quickly, he registered Kid's presence and blinked away the wetness he felt in his eyes.

"Ah, Eustass-ya, you're home."

"What happened?"

Kid's voice was filled with worry and his eyes were showing how sincere he felt about the feelings. Law swallowed down the lump in his throat and spoke when he made sure his voice would not waver.

"Nothing much, go take a shower first, you just got home right?"

Kid's eyes bore right into Law's. Standing up from the side of the bed, Kid walked into the bathroom silently after grabbing the towel. If all it takes was a bath to make Law speak, then a bath there shall be.

Taking in deep breaths, Law calmed himself down once more. The dreams or rather, nightmares were getting out of hand. It hadn't happened before when Kid was around, even if he was, Law made sure to never let Kid find out. His mind ran through a long chain of thoughts, coming up with excuses that would satisfy Kid. Until Kid's head suddenly popped out from the bathroom door.

"Oh yeah, Trafalgar, I won't be taking any _lies _tonight."

That was all Law need to give up. Law knew how stubborn he himself could be, and Kid is on a total different level of stubbornness. In a short ten minutes, Law heard the bathroom door open and Kid walked out, hair still dripping slightly.

"Speak."

Kid said as he dried his hair halfheartedly, he was tired of seeing Law wake up on certain days and nights, tensed and shaking. He had _enough_. Kid sat himself down beside Law and waited for Law to speak.

"I'm making it short. Many years back, I got sort of kidnapped and sold somewhere. I wasn't told of where I am, who they are. All I ever know was that I'm chained up, starved, beaten, tortured and whatever else you can think of. Except being raped, which is good."

Law didn't mention the tortures he was made to go through, nor the humiliation that they put him through. This much information could just make the volcano beside him erupts, and that wasn't what he needs right now. He was glad that his voice didn't falter, didn't sound weak and he didn't sound like he was about to break down.

Law slid back into the covers, he couldn't say anymore even if he wanted to. Today was too… _eventful. _Again, Law slipped on a humorless smile and snuggled into the pillow. If he could make Kid think that he was back to sleep, then great.

Kid's eyes scanned over Law's facial features. He could tell that there were more to it, much, much more. Law's eyes were squeezed shut, brows furrowed together and his shoulders were tensed. Instead of probing at Law again, he threw the towels aside and slid into the covers as well. Kid lightly pulled around Law's waist, making the already small distance nonexistent.

"There won't be any more nightmares, I promise."

Kid's voice was deep and husky when he whispered. The soft yet promising line made Law want to break down all over again. _Screw all these stupid feelings. _Nodding slightly against Kid's chest, Law closed his eyes once more. Maybe Kid's promise might make the nightmares go away.

* * *

Author's Note: I feel so guilty for making Law so sad, gosh. Anyway, I hope that this fic is up to your standard and hopefully you liked it! I'm sorry if it gets a little out of point and they got too ooc! TT_TT I hope you all enjoyed this fic, thank you for giving this a chance! :D

**To Carismai - **Wow, thank you for your review once again! :D I hope that you'll read this or something! I definitely prefer cute and fluffy and funny kind of fics over sad ones. But this one is okay, I had a nice time writing and crying over it HAHAHA. Have a nice day and thanks! :D

**To StatistNr27 - **HAHAH, gotta thank my over creative mind for coming p with those storyline! And of course all the nice prompts and awesomeness of Kid and Law ~~ Heh, thank you for your time on reviewing on my stories separately! It meant so much! A childish Law is always so _freaking cute _-dies- omg, I hope you like this fic which you requested! Thank you! :D


End file.
